Assasins to Warlocks
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: An assasin who is forbidden to love a warlock actually falls in love with one.


No one knows the truth behind the bloodied witch hunt.

Not even the Book of Damnations records it.

In the 17th century, many families who were called 'witches' escaped to America from Europe where the witch hunt started.

As the bloodiest witch book, Malleus Maleficarum, the Witch's Hammer tells it.

As one family, the Joredicas, hunt for witches and terminate and burn them until they turn to dust...They have never allowed warlocks or witches to fall in love with them...

Until now.

* * *

Present Day...Bonfire...

Gosh, this place is loud I can't even here myself. My name is Jade Joredica but I am now Claire Scents, but I just threw away that name because I hate that name. My family...you won't understand...You see, I am from a famous family of assasins.

I just hated the lessons of my family, torture if you don't do it. They start killing at the years of 4 as I killed almost 50 people on forcery by my grandfather because usually if I disobey his words, he would rather wipped me with his belt. I followed my father's words, protect the Sons of Ipswich and did it.. My home is guarded by 2 big guys with big dogs patroling the doors and 21 body guards around the perimeter.

My family is such a mystery that one picture of my family would cost billions in the black market. ONE picture.

" Claire! Hey!" Someone called my new name. I turned around, it was the girl...Kate Tunney. Kate Tunney that went out with Pogue Parry. I looked at her eyes and listened to her thought, ' I am so going to be nice to her, she seems nice...'. Reading minds were traits of my family. I mastered every power that man knows, and that's why I am the heiress of the family.

" Hi, Kate. Hi, Sarah." I said shyly. I also read Sarah's thought, ' She seems nicer than Kira." I looked at that prick who slapped my butt at the library today. I concentrated and saw that he was talking to a girl that looked skanky. I listened to them.

' Who's the girl that's talking to Kate and Sarah?'

' Claire Scents, she's a nobody.'

Oh no she didn't mock me. I rather rip her heart out but it would lose my identity as 'Claire Scents'. I have to surpress that feeling..

" Hey, they're here. The Sons of Ipswich." Kate suddenly said.

Then, 4 dudes came down the hill and joined Kate and Sarah. The blonde kept looking at me but I ignored him.

" Who's this?" Pogue asked as he pointed at me.

" Well...Pogue, this is Claire Scents." Sarah said while introducing me. I smiled as I read the blonde's mind.

' She's hot.'

Ugh! Cheesy!!!!!!!

" I am Caleb, this is Tyler, Pogue as you know, and Rei.." Caleb introduced him as Reid butted in,

" Reid Garwin."

" Okay, Reid...Whoa! I gotta go or I am sooooo in trouble!!!" I saw my phone and saw it was 11:45 p.m.

* * *

Reid's POV...

She was hot. Claire...I used as my eyes turned black eyes and talked to guys in mind.

' What do you think about Claire?'-Reid

' Reid...Every time you meet a girl, 10 minutes you get into their pants.'-Tyler

' So? I think she's different and a mystery.'-Reid

' Fine, no stupid business.'-Caleb

'...Do you want to follow her? We can track her by Using.'-Reid

' That's stupid business.'-Caleb

' Well, it's interesting. Last time we did it on Kate.'- Pogue

' Fine, but this is confidential.'-Tyler

Pogue Used while Baby Boy drived his hummer. We arrived at this place with this big assed steel door.

" Whoa, Mystery Girl live in THIS place???" Tyler asked to Pogue.

" Oh, hello. I think you are Little Miss's guests. I am her butler, Morgan." Morgan smiled as someone opened the door.

" Morgan, stop chit-chatting. Follow me." The guy said. We decided to follow.

" Wait here, please." That guy left. We decided to look around until I went to the living room to find Claire sleeping. I decided to kiss her like Sleeping Beauty. Then, Claire grabbed my neck shouting,

" What...are you doing here, Reid Garwin?"

" Wait, I am your prince, Sleeping Beauty. So, how come a girl like you live in this secure place?" I asked.

" You don't understand." Claire said as she looked away from the Sons of Ipswich. " Fine, I will tell you, the truth.


End file.
